


Day 211 - Phytology

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [211]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Love, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It clearly did not seem like a good idea to try and touch him right now.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 211 - Phytology

It clearly did not seem like a good idea to try and touch him right now.

John had just entered the living room from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of tea, when he noticed Sherlock in his arm chair. He had his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. He did not look at John. Instead – judging from his glowering gaze - he seemed to try and get the carpet at his feet to reveal his darkest secrets.

John sighed inwardly. For someone as careless with his words Sherlock certainly was prickly in regards to other people’s words sometimes. Especially John’s.

Sometimes John wasn’t even aware of what he had said to prompt Sherlock to emotionally roll up into a ball and extend his quills.

He put the mugs down and walked over.

“Sherlock?”

No reaction. Sherlock was still busy facing down the carpet. 

John knelt down, effectively breaking Sherlock’s eye contact with the carpet, and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of Sherlock’s chin because he was now staring at the wall somewhere above John’s head.

Just as John was about to give up and sit on the sofa to drink his tea, Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap.

And just like that Sherlock seemed to be vine rather than briar.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cactus'.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone. :D


End file.
